Autocontrol
by Aneris17
Summary: Fue casualidad más que nada. Lovino ya estaba creciendo y había empezado a permitir que Antonio lo abrazara al dormir. Cosa que a Antonio no le molestaba; cuando era más chico nunca se lo permitía y ahora sólo se limitaba a insultarle pero sin poner mucha resistencia.


**Autocontrol**

Personajes: Antonio, Lovino.  
+18  
Advertencia. Shotacon.

* * *

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"._ No podía ni parpadear de a ratos.  
No podía dejar de mirar al pequeño que tenía debajo, no sabía si por sorpresa o por placer de estar viéndolo así. No se sentía bien en esa situación de todos modos.  
Lovino sólo se dedicaba a mirar los ojos verdes del español que tenía encima de él, estando acostado en la cama y con los brazos hacia atrás. Tenía una expresión de completa incomodidad al no entender que estaba pasando, pero ya no lo podía frenar, también lo estaba disfrutando.

Fue casualidad más que nada. Lovino ya estaba creciendo y había empezado a permitir que Antonio lo abrazara al dormir. Cosa que a Antonio no le molestaba; cuando era más chico nunca se lo permitía y ahora sólo se limitaba a insultarle pero sin poner mucha resistencia.

Y así fue como empezó. No pasaron muchas noches cuando mientras estaban durmiendo, Lovino se despertó por no poder moverse entre los brazos de Antonio. Se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de frotar sus piernas y cuando recayó en eso se detuvo por un momento. Algo se sentía raro en su zona íntima.  
Con la mano se levantó un poco la ropa interior para observar y se sorprendió al ver que su miembro se veía más grande. Con un dedo tocó la punta, más tarde se arrepentiría de eso.

Aunque seguía abrazado por Antonio no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse, empezando a sentir un ligero nudo en la garganta y presión en el pecho. Necesitaba acelerar el movimiento, pero no estaba seguro. Maldijo por dentro y comenzó a masturbarse más rápido, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para despertar a Antonio.

El español abrió los ojos de a poco y parpadeó, al estar dormido no reaccionó rápidamente al ver a Lovino con una mano moviéndose dentro de su ropa interior, claramente el chico no se había dado cuenta que Antonio lo estaba observando.

–¿Lovi…? –preguntó.  
El italiano se sobresaltó sin animarse siquiera a levantar la mirada. Antonio lo soltó y se apoyó con un codo en la cama para poder verlo desde arriba y destaparse. Sin lograr reaccionar todavía, vio la erección de Lovino quién escondió su rostro con los brazos.  
Con un poco de fuerza apartó los brazos de Lovino para poder verle la cara. Estaba colorado y cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza, hasta parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.  
–Lovi, ¿te encuentras bien?  
_"¿Pero qué estoy preguntando?"._ El italiano no contestó.  
–¿Lovi…?  
–Déjame en paz, maldito idiota –intentó taparse la cara nuevamente pero Antonio se lo negó.

Finalmente Antonio terminó de despertarse y entender lo que estaba pasando.  
_"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Nunca creí que pasaría esto… tan rápido"._ Ambos permanecían en silencio.  
_"¿Lo ayudo? Si lo dejo así dudo que pueda dormir siquiera. Tal vez… debería darle sólo una mano"._ Recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño con la mirada.  
_"¿Podré controlarme?"_ pensó tragando saliva, la verdad es que Lovino se veía demasiado lindo en ese estado casi llegando a excitarlo.

–Lovi, puedes abrir los ojos. No tengas miedo, no te diré nada.  
Dudó, pero terminó abriéndolos lentamente. Antonio dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver tan tierna escena.  
–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Lovino avergonzado.  
El mayor no sabía que responderle, siguió mirándolo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose de a ratos en su zona íntima.  
–Lovi, ¿se sentía bien lo que hacías?  
–¿Hacía qué? –Lovino apartó la mirada, evadiendo la pregunta. Antonio no quería engancharse en el juego pero soltó una pequeña risa, acarició su pelo y su rostro con la mano.

De un momento a otro Antonio se separó y se quitó sus calzoncillos, Lovino se quedó quieto un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.  
Quería terminar esto lo más pronto posible, rápidamente se colocó entre las piernas de Romano y las levantó para deshacerse de la ropa interior de él, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. El menor se sobresaltó.  
–¿Qué haces? –preguntó nervioso.  
Esta vez el español se acercó al rostro de Romano apoyando sus palmas sobre la cama y dejando rozar sus miembros, no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, que cada vez se cerraban más por la vergüenza.  
–No te preocupes, no pasa nada.  
Antonio comenzó a besar su cuello. No quería hacer nada fuerte, solo quería que la primera experiencia sexual de Lovino sea tranquila y sencilla. Tenía mucho miedo de hacerle daño y que saliera herido o asustado. Quería hacerlo sentir bien, al mismo tiempo quería sacarse un gusto a sí mismo.  
Acariciaba su cintura y el cuerpo con las manos, el pequeño tenía la piel muy suave y delicada. La excitación de ambos seguía aumentando notándose en sus miembros que se rozaban cada vez más debido al crecimiento. Romano comenzaba a respirar más fuerte y lanzaba unos pequeños gemidos al sentir los besos y caricias de su acompañante.  
Antonio se sentó de rodillas pasando sus manos desde el pecho de Lovino, bajando hasta la entrepierna, rodeando en círculos la zona genital y luego siguiendo por las piernas. Lovino contenía la respiración lo más que podía para no gemir y cerraba los ojos.  
–¿Q-qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con nervios y curiosidad.  
–Confía en mí Lovi, ¿sí?  
Lovino tragó saliva sin contestar, Antonio lo tomó como un sí.  
Empezó a masturbar al pequeño con una mano mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su cuerpo, ahora sí Romano iba largando sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes.  
Aceleraba. Disminuía la velocidad. Acariciaba con el pulgar el glande. Luego con el dedo índice acariciaba la punta donde empezaba a salir el líquido preseminal.  
Se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos, se veía al menor apretando las sábanas, momentáneamente mordiéndose los labios.  
Mientras tanto Antonio no pudo evitarlo, con su mano libre guió su propio miembro a la entrada de Lovino, en la situación de él no se iba a dar cuenta de un simple apoyo. El español también necesitaba una caricia, cada vez la necesitaba más. Quería que todo termine, apuró ambos movimientos sin darse cuenta que cada vez presionaba más su miembro contra Romano, pero no parecía sentirlo, no demostraba dolor o algo similar por lo cual continuó. El pequeño italiano se negaba a abrir los ojos, a Antonio no le importaba, se sentía bastante bendecido al poder experimentar esa situación. Lo venía esperando por mucho tiempo.

_"Vamos… termina de una vez"_ rogaba el español.  
Y luego de varios minutos interminables el menor se vino, arqueando la espalda y presionando los pies contra la cama; mojando un poco la mano de Antonio y luego liberando la respiración, soltando las sábanas y abriendo los ojos por último.  
Para su sorpresa, al mirar hacia arriba sólo pudo ver los ojos verdes de Antonio, quien nuevamente se encontraba encima de él y mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada. Esta vez fue el pequeño quien miró la entrepierna del otro. Se sorprendió al ver una erección mucho más grande que la que tenía él hace un rato.  
–¿Quieres más? –dijo de repente.  
_"¿Eh?"_ Antonio parpadeó.  
No quería admitirlo, el pequeño aún no entendía lo que pasaba. Sólo sabía una cosa, lo había disfrutado mucho. Y como devolución quería que Antonio sintiese lo mismo. Miró a otro lado, Antonio pudo entender lo que Romano estaba pensando, siempre fue muy predecible.  
Se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo humedeció, lo dirigió hacia la entrada de Romano nuevamente que seguía un poco mojada. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice para poder ver la reacción de Lovino quien nuevamente cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Antonio pudo percibir cierto miedo en él pero también veía que el menor estaba completamente entregado.  
Masajeó con el dedo y con sumo cuidado fue introduciéndolo, Lovino hizo presión y endureció todo su cuerpo. Notablemente le estaba doliendo.  
–Lovi, así no… aflójate para que no duela –dijo Antonio con un poco de pena.  
Respondió intentando liberar las piernas que le temblaban. Antonio continuó introduciendo su dedo, pero se pasó de mano y en ese momento Lovino se tapó la cara ahogando un leve grito. Antonio apartó las manos del rostro del menor y vio una pequeña lágrima caer por su mejilla.

"_¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo?"_  
_"No. No lo hagas. Esto está mal, es muy chico todavía".  
_Logró detenerse. Abrazó a Romano y le limpió las lágrimas.  
–A dormir, Lovi –dijo sin expresión dándole un beso en la frente.  
–¿Qué? –preguntó Lovino, incrédulo.  
–Te quiero mucho, pero eres muy chico para estas cosas.  
Acto seguido se separó de él y sin dejarlo hablar le volvió a poner los calzoncillos. Se puso los suyos también y se acostó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y a Lovino también, lo arrimó para sí y le abrazó, acariciándole y jugando con su pelo.  
–Pero tú todavía estás… –dijo Romano frustrado, refiriéndose al miembro de Antonio.  
–No tengo que repetirlo dos veces, Lovino –contestó el mayor con seriedad.  
–Ya tenías que arruinarla, español idiota…


End file.
